


Pie-cut Eyes

by SizzlingFaceDonut



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Based off a dream, But not like superheroes, M/M, They just don't know who the others are, cartoons, hidden identities, i swear I'm not on drugs, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SizzlingFaceDonut/pseuds/SizzlingFaceDonut
Summary: Ben never meant to leave his vent note on his desk. He never meant to create a whole new character. And he certainly never meant to fall in love with one of the anonymous people writing back. But sometimes, these things just happen.





	Pie-cut Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this started off as a oneshot, and ended as a mess. A long mess. So you know, Alice, Boris and Bendy aren't really in this, but they kinda are... you'll see. Enjoy!

Ben was always a bit of an outcast. He wore black and dyed his hair the same shade. He was pale and quiet, with a twinkle in his eye and a thin smirk on his face. His black eyes seemed to see everything. He scared people and he knew it. They avoided him like the plague and he knew it.  
And he prefered it that way.

And then, college. He decided to go to Joey Drew University, which had a very similar schedule to High School. He got his own apartment and moved in. Classes started. He was going for an art major, and a minor in music, so one of his first classes was some dumb thing about musical cartoons. The worst part? He had it every day. If the teacher was at least nice, it might've been bareable. Unfortunately Mrs. Grey was some old crackpot who seemed to hate Ben more than necissary.

About a week in, Ben started doodling in class. He simply drew the same little demon cartoon over and over. Then one day, he drew a comic strip about his day, which had been especially bad, but he drew his little demon instead. Getting his feelings out and onto paper helped. 

He started doing it more and more often. One day, he'd gotten punched in the eye and thrown in a mud puddle. The next, he'd been mugged and his wallet stolen. Every time though, it hadn't just happened to him. It happened to the little demon.

One day he drew his demon get shoved in a box by bullies and then taped up (after lying to Mrs. Grey about why he was 30 minutes late). He wasn't too aware of the world, so it wasn't until he was sitting in his next class that he realized that he had left his comic on his desk. Four classes. There were four of those classes left in the day. If someone didn't see it next class, than certainly the class after. He planned to get it immediatly after class, but the next time he got was the next day.

He slouched into class and walked up to his desk… and stared. Sitting on his desk was his paper... but not quite how he left it. He'd left it with the demon cooped up in the box, struggling to breathe. But now, several more frames had been added. A tall, wolf- like cartoon had helped the little demon out. True to the personality portrayed previously in the comic, the demon had pushed the wolf away and started to walk away. 

Suddenly, the art style changed yet again. So, at least two people saw it. In the next few boxes, someone had drawn the wolf falling back, but getting back up with a determined look on his face. Suddenly an angel apeared before them. She had black hair and dramatic curves. She was wearing a black dress. She didn't have wings, but her halo made it clear who she was. In the first dialouge to ever appear in one of Ben's comics she said, "Now, now little demon, don't disrespect the brave wolf who saved you." The little demon retorted with "What's so brave 'bout opening a box!?" The angel looked miffed. "Well, excuse you!"

Suddenly the art changed again. The angel said "Well, he helped you out so..." Suddenly a new character walked in. He was tall but not as tall as the wolf. His face was covered by a mask similar to Ben's demon's head. "Sheep, sheep sheep sheep sheep." Every one stared at him. Finally, the demon seemed to get it. "Oh, he's asking what our names are." Everyone looked at him. He shrugged."It's a demon thing I guess. Well, he's a cultist, but whatever."

The art changed again. "Oh yeah, pffffft. Just a cultist no biggie." The angel said, waving a hand nonchalantly. "Well, if you guys aren't going to introduce yourselves, I will." A new figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a man, with a black body and arms and legs. But instead of a head, he had a old timey movie projector. "I'm the Projectionist" He said. "How long have you been standing there?" The demon asked. "A while," The Projectionist responded. "But irrelevant. What is your name, little demon?" 

The comic ended there, but there was a sticky note saying:  
'Hey, guys. It's the janitor. I shouldn't be doing this, but I'm curious as to where this may go. So, basically, keep writing. Or drawing. Whatever. ~Wally Franks'

Ben smiled. He moved the note down a bit so that he could add more. After a bit, he decided to introduce his demon as Bendy. After he did so, he left the paper on the desk and left as soon as class finished.

The next day, he came back, and there was more. And so it went. It became a game between 5 strangers. They could vent into their characters all without giving their real names. After about 2 months of this, Ben still had no idea who any of the others were. Their characters' personalities were based on their own, he could tell.

The wolf, Boris, was silent and sweet. He never spoke, instead gesturing with his hands. He and Bendy became fast friends, despite their opposite personalities. He was friendly and docile, whereas Bendy was rude and aggressive.

Then there was the angel, Alice. She was egotistical and snappy. She cared about herself far more than she cared for any of the others. At one point, she disappeared for a while. When the others tracked her down, she confessed that she knew she was rude and she said that she didn't deserve to be their friend. They disagreed and forgave her for her narcissistic ways.

Then came Sheep the Cultist. He was odd, occasionally singing wordless ditties. It was revealed that he didn't have many friends (can't imagine why,) and he often stared off into nothingness before randomly coming to. And of course, the only thing he ever said was "Sheep" for reasons beyond any of the other characters.

Last but not least, The Projectionist. He was quiet and stayed in the background alot of the time. At one point, he said that he saw more than anyone expected or imagined. No one argued. Often the person who came up with them would drop obscure hints in their drawings suggesting something about to happen at school. And it's not like they could've done it all themself, just to make The Projectionist seem cooler. Things like budget cuts, couples, the principal getting pregnant and taking maternaty leave, they predicted it all.

Wally, the janitor, left notes sometimes, to point out loopholes or ask questions. Nobody minded at all. Everyone had heard of Wally Franks, the high school drop-out who cleaned the building. He was around their age, but instead of learning in the classrooms , he cleaned them. The student laughed at him perpetually, so Ben could sympathize. He humoured Wally's frankly genius notes, as did the others.

At some point though, Ben started to realize he had a problem. Boris the wolf. Ben liked the character, and loved the creator. There was no other way to put it. He was crushing on a stranger. He was bisexual, so gender probably wouldn't be an issue, but honestly, there was no way to tell who the artist was. They were smart, creative and funny, but that was all.

Ben looked up. The last class of the day was over and people were packing up. They were ready to go home and sleep. However, as he was picking up his backpack, he heard "Hey, Franks!" followed by the sound of a trash can being knocked over. Ben winced. He felt bad for the guy. He walked to the door before hesitating and glancing back. Wally was crouched on the ground, picking up trash. Everyone else had left. Slowly, Ben walked over. He crouched as well, picking up crumpled balls of paper. Wally started and looked up, his broken, wire rimmed glasses slipping down his nose. Ben looked up as well, than, quietly said " Well, my name's Bendy, just so ya numbskulls know." The exact line Bendy had used to introduce himself nearly 6 months ago.

Wally's jaw dropped in disbelief. "You? Ben Lucifs is Bendy?! Wowie, I didn't see that one coming. Anywho, what can I do ya for?" He smiled amiably.

Ben grinned back. "I… I was wondering, do you know who the others are?" Wally raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. You were the last one, why?" Ben shrugged. "Oh, uh, no reason. I was just... curious. That's all." 

"Tell ya what. I can't just tell ya who's who, but I can give you some advice. Invite them. Don't force them." He smiled again. "Good luck. Not tha you're gonna need it."

The next day, Ben wrote a note, without drawing anything: 'Dear friends, we've been creating adventures together ever since I left a little comic strip depicting what had happened to me that morning. We've come up with characters and story lines, but still, I'm curious. I don't know you and you don't know me, but I want to. If you want to find out who I am, if you want us to find out who you are, come to the roof top after school. If not, you have no need to. There is no pressure. Any who want to come though, do. ~The Creator of Bendy the Dancing Demon.'

He set it there and left, much like any other day. As he sat in his next class, he squirmed. He imagined Boris' creator reading it now. What would they look like?

Finally, the last class of the day finished. He slowly walked through the crowded hallways, up the quiet stairway... to the empty roof. Or so he thought. Looking around, he saw no-one, but as he started to head for the door again, a quiet voice rang out. "Ah, ah, ah little demon. You need to learn patience." Ben whirled around. Sitting on the ledge was Norman Polk. Norman was quiet, smart, and majoring in art as well, but his minor... in all 2 conversations they'd had, Ben recalled a vague mention of his minor being video presentation. Videos. Movies. Projectors.

A smile appeared on Ben's face. "And you need to stop sneaking up on people Proj, you're gonna give someone a heart attack." The two dark haired boys smiled at each other for a second, until the sound of the door opening made them turn. Standing in the door way was Gabrielle Aneli, easily the most popular girl on campus. Her blond hair was braided over her shoulder and her blue eyes shone in the sunlight. She looked at the boys with confusion and disgust before understanding flashed over her face. Suddenly, she smiled. "Well, well, well. You two weren't starting the party without me, are you Bendy? Proj?" Ben smirked. "Of course not, Alice!"

The door opened yet again, revealing Sammy Lawrence. Sammy had bright blond hair and green eyes. His reputation as a total weirdo preceded him by far. In fact, the first thing he said when he stepped onto the roof honestly shouldn't have made as much sense as it did. "Sheep." Gabrielle laughed. "Welcome home, Sheep."

He laughed, then spoke normally. "Is Boris coming? Do you know?" Ben shook his head. As he opened his mouth to speak farther, a quiet voice called out, "I-I'm not l-late, am I?" 

Ben turned and nearly choked on air. Standing in the doorway was a man. He was easily six feet tall, with dark brown hair reaching his chin. His grey eyes seemed to glow slightly. He was dressed in a pale pink sweater and faded blue jeans. Sitting on his head was a matching pink flower crown. He was easily the most beautiful thing Ben'd ever seen.

Suddenly, Norman spoke up, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You're Buster Wulff, right?" Beautiful, no, Buster nodded. Suddenly, his eyes met Ben's and they both blushed.

" I'm, uh, Bendy. Ben. You're really pretty, you know that?" 'Why did I say that?!' 

"I know, wait no, I mean I know your name. Uh... yeah." Buster's face was the color of an tomato. They were only a few feet apart, and Ben would've been able to count every freckle on the taller boy's face.

Suddenly, Buster leaned down, kissing Ben on the lips. Almost immediately, he pulled away. "I'm so sorry!" He tried to step back but Ben grabbed his sweater and pulled him down again into a long sweet kiss. Buster's lips tasted like vanilla ice-cream and happiness.

Beside them, he could hear Gabrielle squealing in happiness. Sammy was chuckling and Norman was smiling quietly. Ben flipped them all off and kept kissing Buster. After all, this was their happily ever after and they sure deserved it.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was...awful. Anyway, if you like Thomas Sanders and his sides, hop on over to my other fic "Even Nobody Has a Story to Tell." It's much better than this rubbish.  
> Love you all!  
> AllisonPotato<3


End file.
